1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a furniture connector for connecting two furniture parts positioned at a right angle to each other. The connector includes a dowel-like housing to be inserted into a bore in one furniture part and bears an expansion member, e.g. an expansion screw, to be anchored directly in the other furniture part or indirectly therein by means of a dowel pin for example, the rotation axes of said expansion member and the housing being staggered with respect to each other at an angle of 90.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Such furniture connectors have frequently been used in industrial furniture production. It is their task to connect the parts forming the body of the piece of furniture, i.e. the covering and bottom plate and the side walls, in such a way that sufficient stability is provided.
It is one object of furniture connectors to create a certain coupling force between the furniture parts to be connected. Moreover, such furniture connectors should be linkable to the inside of the piece of furniture and covered towards the outside, and they should, furthermore, be easily accessible to tools.
As already mentioned, conventional furniture connectors substantially consist of two parts, i.e. of a dowel-like housing that is inserted into a wall of one furniture part, adjacent to the side face of such wall, and of a pin-shaped or screw-shaped expansion member that is inserted into the other furniture part and rests in the housing and laterally projects from the outer surface of the housing.
With such furniture connectors, the furniture part taking up the housing must be provided with two bores for each furniture connector. One bore for the housing is disposed in the furniture wall and one corresponding bore is disposed in the side face of the plate and allows for the insertion of the expansion member.